1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flood protection system, and more particularly relates to a system for anchoring and enclosing a vehicle against elevated water conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of vehicle flood protection containers is known in the art. Such containers typically include a cover to protect an automobile from water damage.
An example of this is U.S. Pat. No. 4,315,535 to Battle which discloses a flood protecting apparatus for vehicles. The apparatus includes an upper orifice and cord housed within a continuous channel for constricting the orifice.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,456 to Rodgers discloses a motor vehicle flood protecting apparatus. The apparatus includes an elongated vent tube.
Other vehicle enclosures are known in the art. These include U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,803 to Davis and U.S. Pat. No. 1,691,379 to Christ, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,089 to Jackson discloses a protective collapsible bag assembly for appliance items.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,832 to Shelton discloses a puncture and tear resistant armored convertible top for an automobile.
None of these covers, however, is specifically adapted to enclose a vehicle as it is completely submersed in flooding waters. Consequently, none of the covers described hereinabove includes anchoring means for preventing an enclosed vehicle from floating.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved vehicle housings which can be used for anchoring an enclosed vehicle to the ground. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.